Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as display devices for various kinds of equipments such as personal computers, OA equipments, and TV sets because the display devices have many advantages such as lightness, compactness and low power consumption. In recent years, the liquid crystal display device is also used in mobile terminal equipments such as a mobile phone, a car navigation device and a game player.
The liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between an array substrate and a counter substrate with a seal element. The liquid crystal display panel includes a rectangular shaped active area for displaying an image, which is surrounded by the seal element.
In the liquid crystal display panel, the seal element flows out to the active area when the array substrate and the counter substrate are attached with the seal element. In particular, the seal element tends to flow along a small gap area between the opposed substrates by a capillary action. A wiring drawn out of the active area crosses the seal element so that the seal element tends to spread by flowing on the wiring located at the small gap area. The flowing out seal element may result in a display defect.
Though it is thought to make a gap between the active area and the seal element larger, such an approach runs counter to the current requirement for a small outside dimension. In order to solve this problem, a technology in which the drawn out wiring layer is provided with a crank area is proposed to weaken the flowing strength of the seal element. Further, a technology in which a slit region with a belt shape is provided on a color filter layer formed on the counter substrate corresponding to the wiring layer is proposed to suppress the spread of the seal element by making the gap between the substrates large.
While the gap between the array substrate and the counter substrate is several micrometers, the thickness of the array substrate is about 0.5 micrometer even laminating wirings on the substrate. Therefore, more effective countermeasure is needed. Furthermore, when some slits are formed on the pattern of the colored layer, the colored layer at its end is formed in a thin shape, and peels off from the substrate. This results in lowering of a manufacturing yield.